mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Havik
'|align=center}} Havik is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He made his debut in Mortal Kombat: Deception. About Havik Hailing from the Chaosrealm, Havik is a Cleric of Chaos. Neither good nor evil, his ambitions are only to spread discord, and he will ally himself with those who can seek to further his ends, regardless of their goals. He is known to be a frequent troublemaker in Seido (the Realm of Order), and is heralded as a hero by the populous of the Chaosrealm, where he has formed an alliance with the revolutionary Darrius. He opposes the Dragon King, Onaga, who rules by order, and he rivals Hotaru, the Seidan guardsman. Storyline Seeing Onaga's return and plans to unite the Kamidogu as a possible threat to the "never ending turmoil of life", Havik made his way to put a halt to the schemes of the Dragon King. Along the way, he encountered a severely wounded Kabal, who had just been defeated by the Red Dragon Mavado. Healing Kabal's injuries, Havik manages to convince Kabal to restore the former glory that the Black Dragon clan once possessed in the name of anarchy. He did this in order to promote chaos in Earthrealm. Havik, along with Kabal and his new Black Dragon recruits, Kira and Kobra, ventured into Outworld. There, Havik revealed his plans: lure the heroes into a battle with Onaga, and, once the Dragon King had been defeated, take down or distract the victors of the battle long enough so that Havik could get close enough to the body and consume Onaga's heart, which granted Onaga the ability to resurrect the dead. By consuming the heart, Havik desired to gain this power. Havik lured the heroes to the Dragon King as planned, so that he could put his own schemes into motion. In Armageddon's Konquest Mode, he is seen in Shinnok's Spire, then does battle with Taven. He is then defeated. However, once Taven leaves the Netherrealm, Shinnok reveals that this was all a test, and thus it was not the real Havik. In Havik's Armageddon ending, he defeats Blaze and becomes the very essence of Chaos. He rips and reshapes the realms into twisted and chaotic places, thus fulfilling his dream of a chaotic universe. Biographies *''' Deception:' ''"Chaos. The universe thrives on it. Forces pitted against each other in never-ending turmoil. My kind worships entropy. We wander the realms sowing disorder. My latest sojourn had brought me to Lei Chen, an Outworld city imprisoned by the one known as Hotaru. For many yeas he had kept Chaos at bay beyond the outer walls. I would undo the Order he had fought so hard to maintain. It was I who led the "heroes" to the location of the Dragon King. The Chaos that would ensue from their attack would be a blessing to this realm. Onaga must never gain the upper hand in this struggle. The realms shall never cease their struggle! Chaos will reign forever!" *'thumb|300px|rightArmageddon Bio Kard:' "A denizen of Chaosrealm, Havik despises order and sees it as a threat to everything in which he believes. His mission is to create mayhem and further unravel the fabric of life. He will also destroy anyone who seeks to control others." Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Being a cleric of Chaos, Havik possesses a fighting style showcasing a bizarre assortment of techniques that can both throw off and devastate the opponent's mind and body. His body is so warped that he experiences joy and pleasure instead of pain and is able to rejuvenate himself by dislocating his own limbs. Because of his unpredictable ways, what may seem as a battle of death is nothing more than either a lesson or a friendly conversation. Beyond this is a fighting style revolving around savagery and mayhem. Memorable moves *'Torso Spin:' Havik spins his torso around, using his arms to strike his opponent. (MK:D, MK:A) *'Diving Corpse:' Havik dives under his opponent knocking him/her into the air. (MK:D, MK:A) *'Crackling Legs Projectile:' Havik sends a projectile from his legs. (MK:D, MK:A) *'Head Snap:' Havik snaps his neck once and then back into place. This restores health. (MK:D, MK:A) *'Corpse Taunt:' Havik bends his body down and comes back up. This also restores health, more so than the Head Snap. (MK:D, MK:A) thumb|300px|right|Havik's fatality from MKD. Fatalities *'Human Pencil Sharpener:' Havik quickly devours his opponent's arms, and then vomits up bloody chunks of meat immediately afterwards. (MK:D) *'Batter Up:' Havik rips off his opponent's leg, and bashes their head off with it. (MK:D) (This fatality is very similar to Quan Chi's fatality in MK 4 but instead of beating the opponent to death like Quan Chi does, Havik just hits the opponents head off.) Other finishers *'Hara-Kiri:' Head Rip: Havik rips off his own head with both hands, holds it forward, and collapses. (MK:D) Endings *'Deception: (Non-Canonical)' "The others had defeated the Dragon King, but left his broken body unattended on the floor of his throne room. Not long ago, a similar fate had befallen his former advisor, Shao Kahn. Havik ripped the still-warm heart from the carcass and consumed it, thus absorbing Onaga's power to reanimate the dead. Had the Dragon King succeeded in his plans for total domination, the never-ending turmoil of life would have come to a stifling halt. Those who defeated him believed that the realms were at rest once more, but Havik vowed to restore the Chaos that once ravaged Outworld. Shao Kahn would rule again!" *'Armageddon: (Non-Canonical)' "Infused with the power of Blaze, the Cleric of Chaos, Havik, became Chaos incarnate! His aura corrupted the stability of the realms, causing them to rip, tear and reshape in grotesque ways. Soon nothing remained that resembled the former universe. Havik's dream had been realized. Ultimate Chaos had been achieved." Trivia *As revealed in his ending in MK Deception, Havik worships Shao Kahn for his methods of ruling Outworld:Chaos *Originally, Havik was supposed to be an alternate costume for Noob Saibot. *Havik's beta name was Skab. *In his Deception ending, Havik is seen using Onaga's heart to bring Shao Kahn, long since killed by the Deadly Alliance, back to life. It could be seen that the prooduction crew originally intended for this ending to be canon, as a way of using Shao Kahn in a future game. However, when the game was released on the GameCube, Shao Kahn was shown to be alive and well, revealing that the Deadly Alliance had actually killed a clone. Despite this, Havik's ending, now technically showing him reviving the clone, remains unchanged. *When executing his Hara-Kiri, Havik holds his head to the camera, making him break the fourth wall. *Havik and other denizens of Chaosrealm worship water, considering its random, uncontrollable flow sacred and chaotic. *If you knock Havik completely off of the sky tower in Deception, in the middle of his yelling as he plummets toward the ground he exclaims "Ah man, this is gonna suck" and then resumes his screaming the rest of the way down. But in Armageddon, Taven, and custom male characters who use the voice of "Large Male 2" will also yell and exclaim "Ah man, this is gonna suck" and screams continuously to the ground... *Havik's facial appearance (a half-naked skull and a pair of blank eyes), as well as his self-mutilating special abilities, seem to indicate that Havik is undead. However, this has never been stated in canon and likely reflects the nature of Havik's homeworld, Chaosrealm. *Havik is currently the only playable character in the series who is from the Chaosrealm. Character Relationships *Arch nemesis of Hotaru. *Encountered Shujinko and sent him to defeat some Seidan Guardsman, then he trained Shujinko. *Found and Revived Kabal. *Aided by Kabal, Kira, and Kobra and ventured to Outworld. *Led the heroes to the location of Onaga. *Joined the Forces of Darkness in the final battle in Armageddon. 3D Animations }} Category: Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Chaosrealm Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Unchained Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Characters